new_wave_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Nebo Senju
'''First Name:''' Nebo '''Last Name: ''' Senju '''IMVU Username:''' Fuacher '''Nickname(s):''' Nee '''DOB: ''' Dec 21st '''Age:''' 15 '''Affiliation: ''' Konohagakure '''Shinobi Rank:''' Genin '''Occupation: ''' Basic Ninja '''Personality & Behavior:''' Nebo Senju is a very shy person. Even though he is skilled at what he does he finds any form of flattery embarrassing and constantly gets flustered over things people say. He has thoughts of romance and love at all parts of the day, but this gets his mind and body into a state of hot paralysis when it is pushed too far, especially around girls. The rare instances when he can get through a social interaction without getting steamy faced shows that he is rather kind and understanding of others, but seems to have a problem with over bearing authority figures. '''Appearance: ''' Nebo stands at around 5' 8" tall, weighs in around 130 lbs, has somewhat pale skin with a blushed face constantly, black hair in a one sided hair fang and cut shorter the rest of the way around, the hair fang itself dyed stark blue. Usual garb for Nebo is a shirt he was gifted by a taco merchant, a black Tshirt reading "Say no to drugs, say yes to tacos!" with a picture of a taco under it. As for pants he wears a pair of long grey and blue eight pocketed cargo shorts that go past his knees, and a standard pair of shinobi shoes grey in colour adorn his feet. Two piercings hang from his ear, a pair of black fang shaped pieces on metal rings. His eyes are hazel, changing from blue to grey to green and back. '''Chakra Nature: ''' Water, Yin '''Chakra Color: ''' Blue '''Jutsu List:''' '''Academy Jutsu:''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu: Release] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Enclosing_Technique Enclosing Technique] - Rank E [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Unsealing_Technique Unsealing Technique] - Rank E Water Clone Jutsu (Creates a clone out of nearby or summoned water. While able to take a hit or two, these clones are not strong in their own right and have 1/10 the power of the caster. Able to use simple water style jutsu the caster knows, but cannot travel far from the caster.) - Rank C Water Style: Syrup Trap (The Caster Expells a highly viscous water from their mouth covering a small area in the substance. Anyone or anything that touches the water is stuck in it, unless using chakra to avoid actual contact. The water is movable at a slow speed and can crawl up most surfaces.) - Rank C '''Weapons Inventory:''' Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin/Special Jonin (60) Jonin/ANBU (70) S-Rank/Sage/Kage (80) § '''K'''§ '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 8 (16 cost)''' § '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each): 8 (12 cost)''' § '''Senbon (cost 1 piece each): 0''' § '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10): 0''' § '''Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each): 2 (6 cost)''' § '''Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each): 0''' § '''Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): 0''' § '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 0''' § '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20): 2 (8 Cost)''' § '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' § '''Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each): Custom Fuma Sealed Shurikan (8 cost)''' 50 Total '''Databook:''' '''Allies:''' None so Far '''Enemies: ''' Konohagakure (Rouge) '''Background:''' Nebo Senju was born into nobility of the Senju Clan, one of the largest in Konohagakure. He was trained from birth to be a shinobi, going through school and excelling at all his subjects (Except Genjutsu of course) as he was constantly pressured to be the best of the best. His parents, especially his father, was adament about him passing through the ranks at a younger age, but he didnt end up a genin until the age of 12. This was not sitting well with his parents, who forced him to join the next chunnin exams before he was ready. He and his team failed the first test, and immediately Nebo ran. He fled from the village entirely and went rouge, never wanting to see his father who he knew would be angry with him for failure. Life on his own was interesting to say the least. He helped those he could with his minimal skills for three years before arriving at a strange village, with it's own shinobi. He was seen as a spy at first, but once his rouge status was confirmed he had been asked to join the village. Without much choice in the matter he accepted and regained his rank of genin, ready to be put onto a new squad and continue his training. '''Roleplay Library:''' '''Approval:'''